


Safe House

by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Fluff, Reader has a PhD in psychology, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Never in your life did you expect to be sitting in a stiff chair in the corner of a busy police station the day before your birthday. Never did you expect an old friend from college to be there at the exact same time.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was writing this as a joke which is why it’s a little odd and rushed but I hope you all enjoy.

It’s not like you wanted to be in the Virginia Police Department anyways. You heard on the news about a possible murderer in your town. Three people in your apartment complex had been killed, and after what you found, you feared you were next.

The police officer glanced over the picture that you passed over to her. When you came home, there was an envelope taped to your door. There was a picture of you asleep in your own bed. It chilled you to your core that some demented stranger captured a private moment of yours. You watched as the officer slowly looked up from the paper.

“Do you have any idea who might’ve taken this?” She asked you. Her voice was calm. She knew you were shaken up. She wanted to help keep you calm. You shook your head, “No. No, I- I just moved here. I don’t even know anyone yet.” She nodded and placed a hand on your arm, “Well we already have a few officers canvassing the area so it should be safe to go back to your home, but I would recommend staying with a friend for now.” You nodded as the officer asked if you would like an escort back to your car.

As you two were walking out of the station, you heard a familiar voice that caused you to pause. You’d recognize him anywhere. It seemed he felt the same way. You caught his gaze as he came your way, barely noticing the other two walking with him. He was in mid-conversation with a man who looked like he would be in an episode of Bones alongside Agent Booth. He stopped his conversation to smile your way and motion to the others that he would be right there. You let the officer know you felt safe for her to leave.

“Spencer Reid,” You smiled as you looked up at him, “Wow. You haven’t changed at all. I didn’t know you lived here now.” Spencer looked you over for a second before speaking, “(Y/N), wow. You look… wonderful. I live close, actually. However, we’re looking into a possible serial killer in the area.” “Work? So you really did join the FBI, huh?” You asked as you rubbed your arm, “I might be able to help you with that case, though.”

Spencer looked a bit confused, “Help? Are you a witness? Is.. is that why you’re here?” You shook your head as you passed the picture to him, “No, no. But I think the guy left this on my door.” Spencer quickly scanned over the picture. You watched as his eyes studied every detail in a matter of seconds. You never knew how he could do this. Understand something so quickly, read heavy books like they were nothing. You could barely graduate with your psychology degree, let alone read a whole series of books in a day.

“I live upstairs from the murders,” you explain to him, “I was out getting lunch when it happened. Came home to like fifty cops surrounding the place and saw that on my door.” “This might actually be useful to our investigation. Do you mind?” Spencer held the picture up slightly. You shook your head, “By all means. It gives me chills just looking at it.” “Adrenaline from fear does stimulate tiny muscles to pull on the roots of our hairs, making them stand out from our skin, causing what is widely known as goosebumps or ‘getting chills’,” Spencer stated with such confidence that you didn’t even question his accuracy.

You chuckled softly, “Jeez. You really know how to comfort a girl.” He seemed as if he was about to say something before the same man he was talking to earlier called him over. Spencer went to say his goodbyes to you before you spoke up just loud enough that the other man could hear too. “Actually, would I be able to sit this one in? I’m a bit too worked up to go back to my apartment now.” Spencer shot a look towards his partner, showing him the picture, before both of you were given a nod. You walked alongside your old friend over to the others.

“(Y/N), these are my colleagues. Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan,” Spencer motioned towards the respective men. You smiled and held out your hand to shake theirs. “Now how does such a beautiful lady know a geek like Reid?” The one named Morgan teased playfully. You let out a quiet laugh and glanced over to Spencer who seemed quite befuddled. “We ran into each other a few times in college. Spencer’s pretty much the only reason I have a PhD. So I’d say I’m almost as much of a geek as he is,” you added. The two men seemed fairly impressed by your statement. A knowing glance passed between Morgan and Spencer.

As a change of topic, Spencer passed the picture to the others. The both looked it over before looking up at you. You retold the whole story you must’ve said about a billion times to the officers here. Agent Hotchner spoke up this time, “There were similar pictures reported at the crime scenes two days earlier.” You froze at that statement. You knew exactly what that meant. “So, Miss (Y/N) here might be our next victim,” Agent Morgan added, pulling his phone out, “I’ll tell the others, Hotch. We better keep an eye on her.”

As Morgan walked to another room, Hotch turned your way. “Reid, can you escort her back to her apartment to gather a few things? If she’s the next victim, we need to get her to a safe house.” You blinked and looked at him, “Woah. Wait. How do we know this freak isn’t going to be waiting for me when we get there?” “You found this picture today. According to his M.O., he won’t attempt anything for a couple of days,” the agent explained.

You were lost in thought during the ride back to your apartment. Spencer stayed silent in the passenger’s seat of your car the whole ride. When you arrived, you let him in first, walking quietly behind him and locking the door. “Just give me a second to get a few things,” You said, tossing your keys on the counter. Spencer nodded as he surveyed your apartment. You made a beeline for your room to haphazardly shove a few things into a bag.

When you walked back out into the living room, you saw Spencer standing awkwardly by your couch. You would have laughed at the sight of him under different circumstances. He really hadn’t changed much. He cleared his throat and stood straighter when he noticed you. You decided to make light of the situation. Jokes were always your coping mechanism. “What, never had a girl let you into her apartment before?” Spencer looked nervous at your comment, “Wh- No, I-“ “Relax, Spencer,” you chuckled and dropped your bag onto the couch, “Do you want something to drink?”

—

Talking about your feelings was never your superpower, but if you were to admit it, you’d know for a fact you had feelings for Spencer. What was not to like about him? You kept it to yourself in college. He didn’t seem like the type to date. Then when you both graduated, you parted ways barely keeping in touch. Yet here you two are as if the universe is playing some cruel joke on you. You felt like you were the next star in an episode of NCIS.

After a few minutes of small talk, you and Spencer were taken to the safe house. You were slightly grateful he was the one assigned to watch over you. You felt safe with him. Even when your life was quite literally being threatened. It was getting to be night now. Spencer informed you that the others were following a lead on the suspect when you first arrived. Now, you two have spent your time catching up.

Your bag was tossed to the ground in some extremely bland bedroom. The two of you were alone in the room sitting side by side on the bed. There was an officer posted at every entrance of the place. It made you nervous. Just a few hours ago, you were eating a nice lunch at some mainstream cafe. It just felt so… “Weird, isn’t it?” You spoke up finally. Spencer looked in your direction. “It’s called a safe house, and the only thing that makes me feel safe is you.” “That’s good to know. Considering it is my task to protect you and keep you safe,” Spencer said back. He had that smile on his face again that you never got out of your head.

You huffed out a laugh and shook your head, “How is it that you’re the smartest guy I know but you can’t catch a hint?” He looked at you with furrowed brows as if to urge you to explain what you meant. You wondered to yourself if you were about to make the dumbest mistake of your life or the best. You swallowed your nerves and lightly grabbed his tie. “(Y/N)?” Spencer’s voice was laced in confusion. You leaned in to kiss him and were surprised when he kissed you back.

It felt as good as you thought it would back in college. Spencer’s lips moved with yours in harmony. One hand propping him up and the other had found its way to your cheek. He pulled away in a panic only to meet your worried gaze. “Shit. I- Spencer, I’m sorry,” you stumbled out an apology as you let go of his tie. His hand was still resting on your cheek. The action was sweet enough to stop you from looking away. “Don’t apologize, (Y/N),” Spencer reassured you, “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

You smiled softly, “I thought it was obvious from how much I talked to you back then. I just have it up because I thought you didn’t feel the same.” Spencer’s thumb brushed across your cheek right under your eye. “I’ve always liked you. I just- I didn’t know how to tell you,” he explained. “Well, you can tell me now,” you said as you placed your hand on his chest. Spencer leaned in to kiss you once more.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the smell of coffee and a hushed chatter around the house. It took you a second to gather your thoughts before you sat up. You and Spencer talked all night after you kissed. You must’ve fallen asleep without realizing it since you were still in your clothes from yesterday. After a quick change, you cautiously stepped out of the room to see Spencer in the small kitchenette. He was accompanied by the two agents before as well as a few new faces. Spencer handed you a cup of coffee and introduced you to the others. Once you were acquainted with them, they explained to you that it was safe to go back home. They caught the suspect trying to sneak into your apartment and arrested him.

It didn’t take long before you were on your way to your apartment once again. Spencer insisted on going with you, and who were you to deny that? You two walked up to your front door together. You couldn’t bring yourself to unlock the door. A murderer had been after you not too long ago and was caught almost breaking into your home. It was unsettlingly to say the least.

Spencer could sense your unease, “Um… I don’t want to come off too forward, but you could stay with me until you feel well enough to come back.” That caught you off guard. You turned around to face him and decided on a joke to make yourself less anxious, “Spencer Reid. I cannot believe you just invited a girl back to your place.” Spencer caught the joke this time and smiled. “I don’t mind, really. You said you felt safe around me and- Well, I’m glad we’ve crossed paths again, and I still haven’t heard that story you promised me.” 

——

You only stayed with Spencer for the night. He’d so graciously given up his bed for you. When you woke up in the morning, a note on the kitchen counter replaced Spencer’s presence. You picked it up and quickly read over it. 

_ (Y/N), _

_ I got an early call for a briefing. I should be back before noon. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen.  _

You smiled at the thought of him feeling comfortable enough to let you roam around his home alone. It was only around ten in the morning now. You weren’t too hungry just yet so you decided to take a shower. You hoped Spencer wouldn’t mind as you made your way to his bathroom. 

When you got out of the shower, you quickly towel dried your hair and wrapped the towel around your body. You paused for a minute to look yourself over in the mirror and think about the current situation. You were naked in your college crush’s bathroom, smelling of his soap. You walked out of the bathroom to grab your change of clothes. As you walked out, a figure down the hall caught your attention and caused you to jump. You let out a sigh of relief and held the towel right against you when you realized who it was. “Fuck, Spencer. Way to give a girl a heart attack.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t see you so I thought you might have left,” Spencer said with his hands up to show he meant no harm, “Did you… Did you take a shower?” Your eyes widened, “Shit, yeah. I’m sorry. I needed the wake up. and I just assumed you wouldn’t mind.” You saw his eyes glance over your body, and you suddenly felt vulnerable. He shook his head, “I don’t mind.” “I’m gonna… put some clothes on,” you said awkwardly as you slipped into the room to change. 

Spencer was sitting on the couch when you walked out. He stood up once he spotted you. “Hey,” you greeted him with a small smile. He smiled back. He looked like he was ready to walk out of the door any second. “Do you have to leave again?” You asked him as you walked a bit closer. “Uh, yeah. The local police department in Georgia wants us to come in to debunk a rumor about a recent murder being the work of a serial killer,” Spencer answered, “Two different murders with similar evidence but different M.O.s” You nodded solemnly, “That’s… that’s a little weird for a killer. I guess I’ll just head back to my apartment while you’re gone.”

Spencer pointed a finger your way, “Actually, if you’re up to it, I might need your advice.” You were shocked, “Are you serious?  _ The _ Spencer Reid, boy genius, needs my advice?” You teased him causing him to lightly laugh. “You know more about bipolar disorder than I do, (Y/N). You were the one to study mental illnesses in college,” Spencer said matter-of-factly. “Lay it on me,” you spoke as you crossed your arms.

Spencer left after you helped him figure out the situation. You gave him advice on the killer’s mental state from the short profile that he explained to you. You also managed to give him your phone number in case he had any more questions. There wasn’t much to go off of yet, but you hoped you helped even a little. After he left, you gathered your things to go back to your apartment. Spencer assured you that it was safe to go, and you trusted him. You decided to go out for a quick meal before doing some work at home. 

—

You got a text two days later just as you arrived home from work. Spencer’s contact name popped up and made you smile. You kicked off your shoes and sat your bag down as you read it. He thanked you for your help, noting it was “extremely useful” in the investigation. He ended the text by asking if you would like to go out in a few hours with him and the rest of the gang, as you called them. You happily sent back a reply asking where to meet them. You changed into a more casual outfit and headed out to meet them when the time came. 

The whole group was huddled around a booth in the back of a restaurant when you arrived. A pretty blonde girl in glasses and a bright outfit nudged Spencer and motioned over to you when she noticed you walk in. She said something to him that you couldn’t quite catch before he shot her a look and stood up. You greeted him with a hug, deciding to let it go. “(Y/N)! You look just as lovely as I’ve been told,” the woman beamed and stood up to hug you as well, “I’m Penelope.” You hugged her back and chuckled. 

You were quickly introduced to the rest with a combination of hand shakes for some and hugs for others. They welcomed you so nicely that you felt like you’d known these people for years. You sat practically sandwiched between Penelope and Spencer, laughing at all the jokes shared between you all during the dinner. As you all settled into a nice conversation towards the end, you found yourself leaning against Spencer more but thought nothing of it.

The check was split an odd number of ways as everyone began to get up. You were saying goodbye to a few of them, exchanging numbers and feeling proud that you gained a few more friends. One of the men -what was his name again? Rossi, right.- walked up to you. He placed a hand on your shoulder with a smile you could barely notice. “(Y/N), how would you like a job with the BAU?” You couldn’t have heard him right. No, this man wasn’t offering you a job. He can’t do that, right? Right??

“I don’t think I exactly qualify for the job, sir,” you said nervously. You really just called him ‘sir’. He shrugged, “From what I know, you qualify just as well as the rest of us. Your advice really helped us before.” Who were you to deny a job with the FBI? It would definitely be better than the job you had now. Rossi shook your hand when you answered before saying his goodbyes. You looked over at Spencer. The two of you were the only ones left as you walked towards the exit. 

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” You pointed at him accusingly. He held his hands up, “No! I didn’t know a thing. I promise.” You rolled your eyes jokingly as he dropped his hands to his side. He smiled at you, “Do you mind if I walk you home?” You smiled back, “I’d love that.” As you two walked, you decided to interlock your fingers together. 


End file.
